


Сердце вселенной

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Dogs, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Неудачное приземление закончилось удачным знакомством.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Миди G-PG13





	Сердце вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://sun1-92.userapi.com/c206624/v206624103/127b90/vdun4ibCGpA.jpg

Торн недовольно потер усики на голове, сокрушаясь из-за своей же ошибки. Как можно было так вляпаться? Мало того, что проглядел уровень топлива, так еще при выборе планет неправильно задал конечную точку, и его выбросило на заброшенный край галактики, где проживали дремучие существа, ничего не смыслящие в высоких технологиях. Из-за нехватки горючего внутренности его транспортного средства израсходовали сами себя, и садиться пришлось на чем осталось. Но выбора не было — либо повиснуть в пустоте космоса, пока какой-нибудь бродяга случайно не заметит его маячок, либо опуститься на планетку и попытать свое счастье.

Торн приметил удаленный, неприглядный уголок небольшого города. Разумных, если их можно такими назвать, тут было всего ничего. Зато стоял большой завод по производству технических деталей и был шанс подобрать нужное. Заполнить пустые топливные баки разрушенного корабля он бы не смог, но собрать новый движок для прыжка вместо сгоревшего и точечно перенестись на более подходящую планету — легко. 

Посадка была мягкой, правда, кораблик лишился последнего — при входе в плотную атмосферу сгорело все, что могло гореть, и Торн приземлился в спасательном бабле, биологической оболочке, которая распалась у него на глазах. От связи с домом не осталось ничего. Но что поделать — путей назад нет. Торн приберег очки с цифровой базой, иммобилайзер и направляющий шлем. Еще до посадки изучил внешность местного населения, выбрал недавно погибшую особь мужского пола — Джона Гарольда и принял его форму, напечатал простенькую пластину, используемую тут как документ, залил в очки все возможные энциклопедии и подключился к местной сети. Обширная, богатая, не только информативная, но и социально активная сеть его удивила. Во всей галактике базы использовали для сохранения и передачи данных, тут же все захламили популисты и личные блоги. 

Зато это богатая почва для изучения культуры. И пока Торн пешком добирался до жилых кварталов, успел ее немного посмотреть. Разность мнений и пестрота картинок создали диссонанс в нейронной системе встроенного программного считывателя, поэтому пришлось его перегрузить. Зато после Торн с радостью отметил, что знает все местные языки и наречия, разбирается в искусстве и политике и сможет отличить Бирманских кошек от Гималайских. 

Джон Гарольд был готов соединиться с социумом и создать болид для возвращения домой. По тропинке он направился в сторону поселка, вокруг пышно зеленели Abies concolor и цвёл сиреневым Salvia mohavensis. Торну нравилась местная флора, запах фруктов, пыли и древесной коры поднимал настроение. Он расслабился и пропустил появление местного жителя.

— Куда идёшь? — раздалось так громко и резко, что Торн невольно вздрогнул.

Он медленно обернулся, рассматривая представителя Canis lupus familiaris разновидности Немецкая овчарка. Сокращенно — псина. Уровень интеллекта невысокий, способности примитивные, особенная черта — нездоровая дружелюбность и внезапная агрессия. Последнее Торна немного напрягло, особь выглядела крупной, сильной и вполне могла нанести некоторые повреждения.

— Направляюсь в ближайший город, — ответил он, сменив голосовой фильтр на собачий язык. Весьма ограниченный, так что Торн не был уверен, что правильно выразил свою мысль.

— Жрать? — поинтересовался пёс.

— Возможно. 

— Есть жрать? — в голосе пса появилась злость и раздражение.

Торн быстро осмотрелся, выбирая подходящий объект, настроил иммобилайзер и стрельнул в пень. Молекулярный преобразователь сменил структуру, сохранив пищевую ценность оригинала. Потому из довольно большого пня получилось совсем небольшая коричневая пищевая масса. Пёс радостно бросился ее поедать, а Торн недовольно потёр экран иммобилайзера — заряда осталось совсем немного. 

Пока собака ела, Торн снова направился к городу, ускорив шаг. Но собака его догнала и, уже не проявляя агрессии, увязалась следом. Торн не стал ее прогонять, пёс временами отставал, обнюхивая кусты, но потом, виляя хвостом, догонял. Вскоре появились первые строения, и здание необходимого для возвращения домой завода. 

— Там есть жрать, — сообщил пёс, усаживаясь на пыльную дорожку.

— Мне нужен метал. Еда не нужна.

— Всем нужна еда!

— Да. — Торн потёр переносицу, натёртую очками. Быстро пролистал сеть, разыскивая лучший способ проникнуть в помещение.

Первый вариант — взлом и проникновение карался по местным законам заключением. Второй — покупка необходимых конструкций требовала серьезных денежный вложений и третий — устроиться на работу и во внеурочное время за собственные деньги создать необходимые детали, используя имеющиеся инструменты. Последний вариант подходил по многим параметрам, потому что Торн тогда мог быть уверен, что никто не ошибётся в расчетах при создании необходимого. 

Кроме деталей, ему требовалось топливо для телепортации, но для его создания имелся иммобилайзер, а ещё разгон на минимум одну триллиардную парсека. Сеть указала несколько видов воздушного транспорта, добраться до которого законно и успешно было маловероятно. Оружия у Торна не было и каких-то суперспособностей, как у Высших, — тоже. Среди вариантов также имелся наземный транспорт. Скоростные поезда Торн отмел из-за большого объёма, а вот гоночный болид — спортивная машина — ему показалась подходящей. Добыть такую можно было, либо нарушив местный закон и поставив под сомнения исполняемость плана, либо купить или взять в аренду, для чего требовались местные деньги.

Торн остро пожалел, что не успел затащить в спасательную капсулу производственный создаватель, сейчас бы напечатал кучу денег и решил все вопросы, но создаватель сгорел при входе в атмосферу вместе с остатками корабля, а значит, придется выкручиваться указанными в сети способами — а именно пахать и вкалывать.

— Пойдем, — позвал он пса, направляясь к проходной завода.

— Нельзя, — собака попятилась и осталась на тропинке, прячась среди кустов.

Торн не стал настаивать. Уверенно направился к входу. Выбрал стратегическую речь для получения доступа на территорию и легко добрался до начальства. Поджарый пожилой представитель Homo sapiens был поражен обширными знаниями Торна и согласился взять его на работу с текущего дня. Пришлось потратить несколько часов на бесполезную ерунду, повторяя однообразные действия и выполняя примитивные команды. На выходе Торн получил несколько банкнот и пропускную карту. Можно было перевести дух, заправить тело калориями и продумать дальнейший план.

— Еда? — встретил его у входа знакомый пёс.

— Да, — согласился Торн.

Доверившись местному жителю, Торн последовал за четвероногим провожатым по пыльным улицам маленького городка. С удивлением смотрел на нецелесообразную трату пространства и ресурсов и критический уровень загрязнения угарным газом. Как тут жили земляне — загадка. Пёс привел его к месту общественного питания с ярко-желтой, как метки на химикатах, буквой М. Сеть услужливо снабдила данными как себя вести и сколько денег потребуется на питание.

— Что ты предпочитаешь? — поинтересовался он у собаки.

— Всего и побольше, — в ответ радостно завилял тот хвостом.

В ресторане было людно, Торн не стремился к общению — пусть его внешняя оболочка ничем не отличалась от обычных туземцев, он был не уверен в своих ораторских способностях. С представителем семейства псовых общаться выходило легко, но вот справится ли он с человеческой речью?

На кассе все обошлось, Торн промямлил заказ и для верности указал его в меню. Уже через минуту ему подали четыре бумажных упаковки и стаканчик с напитком. Переведя дыхание, он вышел из заведения и тут же шмыгнул за псом в подворотню. Там, удобно устроившись вдвоем на земле, они спокойно перекусили.

Собака довольно урчала, виляла хвостом и нахваливала нового господина. Еда действительно была неплоха — обладала приятным цветом и насыщенным вкусом. Торн давно отвык от подобного разнообразия, обычно экономил и брал в дорогу сухпайки из безвкусной массы, а дома в спешке глотал энергетические капсулы. Еда на Земле оказалась дешевой и легкодоступной.

— Спасибо, хозяин, — пёс напоследок вылизал бумажные мешки. 

— Зови меня Торн, — попросил он.

— А ты меня — Джек!

Торн быстро перевел неповоротливое имя на человеческий и произнес его вслух. Джек так искренне и радостно заскулил от счастья, что Торн рассмеялся, чувствуя это эмоции. Видимо имя, подаренное когда-то прошлым хозяином, было для пса очень ценным. 

На ночлег Джек повел его за город. Торн вычитал, что местные правоохранительные органы запрещают спать на улице, а денег снять комнату не осталось. Но погода была приятная, даже тщедушное человеческое тело не жаловалось, и он надеялся, что сможет устроиться на пару недель, пока будет заниматься созданием двигателя, где-нибудь на окраине. Там, где заканчивались городские постройки, начинались пустоши, высушенные поля и каменистые равнины. Джек привел его к укрытию из сваленных камней, где в нише можно было спрятаться от непогоды, спрятаться от дождя или палящего солнца. На время сойдет. 

Но ночью внезапно упала температура, Торн закоченел до костей, подумывая сбросить созданную личину человека, и пусть его заберут в лабораторию, где наверняка будет теплее. От холода зуб на зуб не попадал, кости ныли и из носа текло. Он начал стучать зубами, проклиная себя за неосмотрительность, когда Джек подполз ближе. Прижался к нему теплым боком и позволил себя обнять. Шкура у него была грязная и вонючая, зато от тела шел жар. Торн обнял пса, подтянул ноги к себе ближе и не заметил, как уснул. 

Разбудило его солнце и внутренние часы, напоминающие, что пора идти работать. Он зашёл в магазин и купил им с Джеком завтрак, разделил сосиски на скамейке перед заводом, ловя удивленные и брезгливые взгляды, а потом, попрощавшись с четвероногим приятелем, отправился на работу.

Заниматься своими деталями получалось только вечером, когда большая часть работяг расходилась. Он долго подбирал правильные материалы, а потом настраивал шлем для тонкой работы. Проводил за станком лишние шесть часов, но продвигался медленно.

У выхода его каждый раз встречал пёс, радостно приветствуя на всю округу и делясь последними новостями: сколько его собратьев прошло мимо, сколько людей подбросило ему крохи еды и сколько птичек перелетело через забор закрытой территории и обратно.

— Ты наблюдателен.

— Я люблю вещи, — порадовался похвале Джек, — раньше я носил хозяину палки для игр или тапочки, когда у него мёрзли ноги.

— А где он теперь? 

— Ушел под землю, — Джек печально вздохнул. — Они все туда уходят. — И пес мотнул мордой в сторону городского кладбища.

Торн из сети знал, что местные зарывают своих мертвецов в землю, и сочувственно потрепал Джека по голове. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как тяжело терять близких: несколько его братьев за последние годы погибли или пропали в космосе. И пусть этих братьев у Торна было под сотню, он знал каждого и поддерживал с ними связь. 

Они снова ужинали в знакомом ресторане, но спать Торн решил в мотеле. Собак проводить внутрь запрещалось, поэтому Торн дождался, когда стемнеет, и впустил Джека в свой номер через окно, чтобы тот не мерз во дворе. К койке прилагался завтрак и вода в душевой. Торн снова поразился расточительству землян и с удовольствием плескался вместе с Джеком под тёплыми струями. Пес потом отряхивался, радостно мотая мордой, и забрызгал всю комнату. Спали они снова рядом. Прижимаясь к теплому боку, Торн успокаивался и вспоминал свой дом — огромную семью-улей, заботливую мать и строгих отцов, множество братьев и двух сестер, которые нашли кавалеров и уехали, чтобы создать свой улей. С братьями-погодками у Торна были очень близкие отношения, они также засыпали в общем гнезде, грелись друг о друга и делились последними новостями. Он скучал по ним и твердо решил, что когда выберется с этой планеты, то обязательно их навестит. 

Работа над двигателем занимала много времени, использовать направляющий шлем при свидетелях он не мог, а люди оказались чрезмерно любопытными и задавали вопросы по любому поводу. В сети он нашел отличную причину для задержки — создание подарка для любимой самочки. В ответ слышались советы, как лучше ее соблазнить, а движок людей уже не интересовал. Они сами додумывали, что Торн делает — кто принимал крошечную деталь за кольцо с секретом, кто за кулон. Торн не давал подсказок, загадочно улыбался и кивал, выслушивая очередные наставления. По вечерам он изучал в сети конструкцию местных автомобилей и проектировал переходник для своей заготовки. Джек крутился рядом, спал, уложив голову на колени, или сидел у ног, временами спрашивая, не нужно ли Торну что-то сделать. Услужливость пса забавляла, Торн благодарно трепал его уши, выслушивал новости и забавные мысли о мире и вселенной — все же собаки были не слишком разумны, но очень любознательны и внимательны. От его чуткого взгляда, слуха или нюха не ускользало ни одной детали. Правда, многому пёс не придавал значения и быстро забывал.

Через две недели по местному времени Торну выплатили зарплату, и он решил прицениться к автомобилям. Сеть подсказала, где можно взять подходящий экземпляр напрокат, а где предлагают пробную поездку. Но на входе в дорогой салон Торна развернул охранник — ему не понравилась старая, потёртая и уже порядочно провонявшая одежда. 

— Мне что же, теперь одежду новую покупать? — расстроено спросил сам себя Торн.

— Знаю, где есть, — сообщил пёс, — дешево. Хозяин любил!

Про распродажи Торн уже знал из сети, но не рассматривал такой вариант из-за разнившихся отзывов. Оказалось, такие вещи лучше проверять своими глазами. Джек показал, где можно дешево купить одежду, и хотя подходящий костюм, который рекламировали в сети, Торн там не нашел, зато выбрал приемлемые подделки под модный бренд. Теперь он выглядел весьма прилично и смог получить доступ в салон, и даже проехаться на выбранном авто. К сожалению, продавец сопровождал его в поездке и тарахтел о достоинствах, местами бесстыже привирая. Так что проверить, что у машины под капотом и сделать замеры, Торн не смог. 

Он с разочарованием вышел из салона, обдумывая, как сможет подготовить машину к полету и избавиться от назойливого человека, когда все будет готово. Лучший вариант — снять авто на час, а значит, придется накопить определенную сумму.

— Ничего, справимся, — заверил он пса, и тот счастливо закрутил хвостом.

— Еда? 

— Хорошо, еда, — рассмеялся Торн.

Чтобы отблагодарить Джека за поддержку, Торн нашел в сети ресторан, куда позволяли приводить домашних питомцев. Правда, для этого пришлось прокатиться на поезде в соседний город, но Джек был в таком восторге от заведения, хорошей компании своих сородичей и самой еды, что Торн нисколько не пожалел потраченного времени и денег. Ему все тоже пришлось по душе. А самое главное, на выходе он увидел припаркованную машину интересующей его модели — хозяев не было видно, и в голову закралась мысль взглянуть на движок. 

Они с Джеком осторожно подошли к машине и, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, вскрыли капот. Уже давно сделанный на заводе универсальный ключ отпирал любые замки. Торн тут же нацепил шлем, составляя проект и делая необходимые замеры. Дополнительных деталей потребуется немного, всего пара переходников и общий контур для перемещения в пространстве. Главное, верно рассчитать точку выхода, а то окажется он в космосе, и пиши — пропало. Его должно было выбросить на обитаемый спутник рядом с родной планетой — там больше свободного пространства, легко связаться со своими и попросить помощи.

— Нравится? — спросил Джек, укладывая передние лапы рядом с его руками.

— Да, отлично, мне подходит!

— Купишь такую?

— Куплю, — рассмеялся Торн.

Он так увлекся, что не заметил появления хозяев, и только громкий оклик заставил его повернуться. К нему на всех парах двигалась крупногабаритная женщина, яростно размахивая руками.

— Сваливаем! — тявкнул Джек.

— Все хорошо, — попытался успокоить его Торн, но тут ему прилетело по голове сумочкой.

— Беги, хозяин, я ее отвлеку. — Джек попытался облаять женщину.

— Не надо, все в порядке, я поговорю с ней по-человечески. — Торн отодвинул Джека в сторону, чтобы и ему не прилетело. 

— Что разлаялся, сумасшедший?! — заорала женщина снова и замахнулась для нового удара.

Торн легко отскочил в сторону и быстро подобрал в сети подходящую для ответа фразу. Выбрал чаще всего используемую, пусть не слишком вежливую, но хлесткую. Услышав его слова, женщина позеленела, ее лицо перекосилось, и она стала орать еще громче. Пришлось делать ноги, спасаясь от впавшей в бешенство самки. В сети о подобном поведении тоже много чего говорилось...

Скрывшись, Торн расхохотался — он старался быть неприметным, ни с кем не общался, а тут удалось и сленгом воспользоваться, и на обезумевшую женщину посмотреть. Невероятное приключение — расскажи, не поверят. Джек его смех поддержал звонким лаем, вот кто отлично его понял! И почему собаки бесправны на этой планете? Преданные, добрые и очень умные существа. А люди их используют для защиты, развлечения и обогащения. И лишь немногие понимают, что собака — это спутник, друг, собрат. Их преданность надо ценить. Торн обнял пса, сел с ним рядом, прижимаясь к теплому боку и мечтательно представил, как сообщит Межгалактическому обществу низкоинтеллектуальных существ о новой угнетенной расе, предложит внести земных собак в список почетных членов, и тогда их, защищая от человеческого гнета, вывезут с Земли и переселят на какую-нибудь удобную планету с более радушными хозяевами. 

С понедельника Торн снова приступил к работе, теперь уже зная точные габариты переходников, собирал общую конструкцию, встраивая движок в корпус топливного носителя и общего контура. Сразу вносил корректировки на вес и объем. Только при расчётах то и дело сбивался, не мог решить, брать ли ему Джека с собой? Захочет ли пёс покинуть родную планету и отправиться с ним на край вселенной? 

Джек на его вопрос ответил однозначным «да»!

— Куда ты, туда и я!

Но разве он понимал масштабность задуманного? Джек даже, что такое звезды, понять не мог...

— Звезды — это как сердца маленьких вселенных, они стучат так долго, что миллионы твоих жизней успеют промелькнуть, а оно ещё не состарится. И Земля, ваша планета, как рука огромного организма, живая и подвижная, она держит в ладони этот город, эту долину, тебя и меня и греется о звезду, которую ты видишь каждый день.

— Солнце — это звезда?

— Да!

— Здорово, значит, все звезды такие огромные и яркие?

— Да! Есть еще ярче, еще больше, и вокруг них живут другие существа.

— А их можно есть?..

Конструкция была готова уже через месяц. Торн подсчитал все, добавил возможный разброс на лишние тридцать кило и накупил яблок, из кожуры которых можно синтезировать топливо для прыжка. Денег тоже скопилось достаточно, на оставшиеся он набрал сувениров для братьев. Джеку тоже взял вкусностей, положил их в когда-то используемой для сна нише и попросил не есть все сразу. При мыслях о том, что Джек останется тут один, становилось горько. Он привязался к доброму псу и чувствовал в нем родственную душу. Как его бросить? Но и как увезти в другой мир, где Джеку все будет непонятно и странно? И где Джеку как минимум полгода придется провести в изоляторе, где ему будут прививать местные бактерии и вирусы, а также проверять и извлекать все лишнее из него. А что если Джеку не понравится?

В салон Торн шел твердой походкой, заранее позвонил и договорился об аренде, и был уверен, что все пройдет легко. Движок подготовлен, цилиндр наполнен топливом, осталось закрепить его под капотом и можно лететь. Джек остался ждать его за воротами. Торн рассчитывал выехать за город и там попрощаться. Тяжело. Вот бы понять, как лучше поступить в такой ситуации? 

Отсчитанные купюры положил на кассу, в залог оставил карту удостоверения личности и получил бумаги и ключи. Продавец, счастливо улыбаясь, пошел проводить его до выбранного авто, щебетал как и прежде, уверяя, что обслуживание у них в лучшем виде. 

На выходе Торн не заметил Джека. Всего за пару минут тот куда-то пропал, хотя и обещал ждать. Он нервно закрутил головой, чувствуя, как тревога сжимает все внутри. На другом конце парковки стояла машина для отлова бездомных собак, и несколько мужчин в рабочих робах заталкивали кого-то в багажное отделение. У Торна дыхание перехватило, он рванул туда, забыв о продавце и машине, выскочил на дорогу, заметив в решетчатом окне морду друга в наморднике, и отчаянно заскулил. Как он мог допустить такое!

— Сэр, ваша машина! — за ним подоспел продавец.

Торн бросился к снятому авто, надеясь успеть за похитителями. Крутанул зажигание, подергал рычаг передач. Инструкция из сети летела изображениями перед глазами, но на деле все оказалось намного сложнее.

— Вот накрутили, как на древнем грузовом транспортнике! — рыкнул недовольно Торн, с трудом заставляя машину двигаться.

Она подпрыгивала, дергалась, издавала яростно-испуганные звуки и еле ползла. А следом, чертыхаясь и что-то крича, бежал продавец. Наконец Торн разобрался со сцеплением, нашел правильное положение для передач и рванул за скрывшейся машиной. Ругая себя на чем свет стоит, что не надел на Джека ошейник, пусть это показывало унизительный статус принадлежности, зато по человеческим законам его бы не тронули. А еще жалел, что не сделал для него передатчик. Сейчас бы отыскал в секунду. Теперь же пришлось крутиться по улицам, пытаясь высмотреть воров. К счастью, сеть ему услужливо подсказала, где находится единственный в городе питомник, и Джек сразу направился туда.

Здание с невзрачной вывеской нашлось с трудом. Они словно намеренно прятались, и Джек понимал, что потратил десятки минут впустую, с Джеком за это время могли сделать что угодно. Тут же сеть выдала изображения с издевательствами, неприемлемыми условиями существования в подобных местах и опытах над животными. Джек снова взвыл, рванул к двери и забарабанил в нее, когда понял, что она закрыта. Сеть, словно издеваясь, продолжала валить на него видео с живодерами, безумием садистов и фото мертвых тушек.

А еще бездомных животных усыпляли.

— Откройте! — орал он, отбивая кулаки. Замок он вскрыл, но теперь дверь удерживали изнутри силой. 

— Мы полицию вызовем! — раздалось приглушенное и злое из-за двери.

— Вы украли мою собаку! Джек! Джек, ты там?

— Да успокойтесь, если это ваша собака, мы вам ее вернем.

Дверь наконец распахнулась, и Торн, отталкивая людей, что пытались его остановить, бросился разыскивать друга. Он продолжал звать Джека, и помещение наполнилось заливистым лаем — всюду стояли крошечные клетушки, где держали запертых собак. Но Джека он найти не мог. Наконец в очередной комнате он увидел новый привоз — псов заперли в общей клетке, облачили в новые ошейники и намордники, так что Джек даже ответить ему не мог.

— Джек! — Торн опустился перед клеткой на колени, и Джек, скуля, стал лизать ему руки, просовывая язык между сжатыми зубами. Торн потянулся к замку, решив его вскрыть, но его остановили. — Откройте его, сейчас же!

— Успокойтесь, — озлобленные догхантеры стояли вокруг него с тизерами и палками. 

— Это моя собака! Моя!

— Тише! — Один из охотников сделал к Торну шаг, и Джек яростно зарычал, бросаясь мордой на прутья. Другой охранник тут же сунул тизер в решетку, и Джека ударило током.

— Нет! — Торн бросился на обидчика, повалил его на пол, но ударить не смог — его оттащили другие.

А в приют как раз подоспели полицейские, драку разняли уже они, и на Торна нацепили наручники.

— Они украли мою собаку, — повторял Торн, пытаясь перекричать возмущенные вопли догхантеров.

— Проверьте данные пса, — резонно потребовали полицейские, — а вы сообщите ваше имя.

— Джон Гарольд, — назвал Торн имя своей телесной оболочки.

Полицейский связался по рации с отделением и потребовал проверку. Торн не помнил, где взял имя, кажется, сеть предложила ему один из свежих трупов, но никакой информации сейчас на него найти не удалось. Зато в базе псарни отыскался номер чипа Джека — бывший хозяин все еще числился владельцем, пусть уже год как мертвым.

— Он оставил Джека мне, — тут же оправдался Торн. — Томас был моим другом и попросил позаботиться о Джеке!

— Почему не поменяли хозяина? Почему не носите ошейник? Такой собаке и намордник положен... И прививки не обновлены...

Торн подбирал из сети все новые оправдания, но помятые и оскорбленные охотники не унимались, стараясь свалить вину на него. Не хотели платить штраф, не хотели лишиться лицензии, а у Торна даже документов не было.

— Отвезем его в участок, — наконец решил полисмен. — И собаку заберем до выяснения обстоятельств, — добавил он, стоило Торну поднять крик.

С него сняли наручники, а Джека наконец отперли, и Торн бросился к нему, стаскивая намордник и крепко обнимая. Джек благодарно скулил, извинялся, обещал больше не оставлять и просил не бросать его.

— Не брошу, дружище, теперь не брошу! — пообещал Торн. 

— Он еще и лает, — заметил один из работников, косясь на Торна.

— Общаюсь с другом, — огрызнулся на него Торн. Злость на похитителей все еще не прошла.

— Разговаривает с собакой, — покачал головой полисмен. Как раз в этот момент его рация зашипела, и он отвернулся, вслушиваясь в слова, а потом перевел на Торна удивленный взгляд, и ему все стало ясно.

Какое бы имя он себе ни выбрал — бывший носитель мертв, и полиция вряд ли обрадуется ожившему мертвецу, а значит, начнут выяснять личность и требовать документы, которые Торн отдал за машину. 

— Бежим! — кинул он Джеку и толкнул близстоящего охотника на клетки.

Джек тоже сориентировался, клацнул зубами рядом с опешившим полисменом, прыгнул второму между ног. Торн толкнул их друг на друга, перепрыгивая через запнувшихся работников приюта, через поваленные Джеком клетки. Швыряя вещи и попавшуюся на пути мебель в преследователей, они выскочили во двор. Там их ждала арендованная машина и полицейская с мигалками. Торн замешкался рядом с ней, тратя драгоценные секунды, но все же приподнял капот и остатком заряда иммобилайзера полоснул по аккумулятору, обрезая соединения на клеммах. В свою запрыгнули, когда целая толпа, крича и размахивая оружием, выбралась из питомника. Машина взревела, обдавая их дымом из выхлопной трубы, Джек громко залаял, обзывая их самыми гнусными словами, и они рванули с парковки, оставляя преследователей позади. 

— Получилось, получилось! — радовался Джек.

— Получилось! — отвечал ему Торн.

На выезде из города он остановился, поставил двигатель для прыжка на запланированное место, проверил топливо и обводной контур, закрыл откидную крышу и пристегнул себя и Джека ремнями безопасности. На дороге как раз показались две полицейские машины, отчаянно вопящие и мигающие синим, но догнать их они бы уже не смогли...

— У нас на планете все другое, трава бурая, а деревья совсем без коры. Нет людей, потому что наша раса больше похожа на жуков, но какое-то сходство с гуманоидами все же есть. Тебе будет страшно и непривычно, но я буду рядом, даже если придется полгода прожить в изоляторе. А еще еда у нас не такая вкусная, она полезная и сытная, и ее много, но вкусом мы себя не балуем. Зато по весне все цветет голубым, мы не загрязняем природу, заботимся о своем доме, там красиво и воздух чище, но ты будешь скучать... Я тоже всегда скучаю, когда уезжаю из дома.

— Я привыкну. Вот увидишь, я легко ко всему привыкаю.

— Верю. Ты готов? Не жалко оставлять Землю? Не жалко расставаться с братьями и сестрами?

— С тобой хоть на край вселенной, хоть в самое сердце галактики!

Полицейские затормозили рядом с дымящимся следами на дороге. Преследуемая машина развила такую скорость, что, кажется, испарилась в воздухе, и хотя широкая полоса просматривалась перед ними на сотни метров, от сбежавших не осталось и следа.

— Что напишем в рапорте? — спросил Бони, накручивая на палец ус. — Джон Гарольд — опасный психопат, его двадцать лет держали в психушке, а месяц назад сообщили, что он умер. Видимо Джон сбежал, а чтобы не лишиться премии, в больнице написали, что умер. Нам еще повезло, что он мирно себя вел, никого не убил и не покалечил. Только лаял, поссорился с живодерами, украл машину и... не знаю, испарился?

— Зачем забивать себе голову проблемами? — нахмурился Питерс. — Гарольд умер, это был кто-то другой.


End file.
